Dark Paradise
by PurpleWingedAngel
Summary: Amara Mills finds herself in Neverland with her adopted brother Henry. She is captured by the fearsome Pan who explains that her magic is the only thing that can save n Amara keep herself together to work out what is going on? Can she stop herself from falling in love? And can she save Neverland from the true dangers? AU Pan/OC little bit of Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Paradise **

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello Everyone, I am being really naughty by uploading this instead of studying but I couldn't help it I think I will actually keep with this plot. Anyway I love the whole spin on Neverland that OUAT have done however this story WILL BE AU. Pan will not be Rumple's father, his backstory will be completely AU because the last episode ruined my childhood! It is a Pan/OC don't like don't read. Updates won't be very frequent until Christmas coz I have my mocks and another story that I have to update :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Miss Amara Mills and the plot**

* * *

_When I lay my head down_  
_to go to sleep at night.._  
_My dreams consist of things_  
_that'll make you wanna hide._

* * *

The ground began to shake again as my mom winced under the force of the magic she was trying to fight. Grabbing hold of Henry in my arms I tried to fight the tears which began to well in my eyes, we were all gonna die!

"I can't contain this much longer!" mom cried as I watched her with my tearful blue of hatred began to slip away, I no longer cared that she had forced me to learn dark magic against my will and bullied me the way her own mother and bullied was my mom and I loved her.

I watched as Emma went over to her parents and embraced tearfully. Taking hold of Henry's hand I took us over to our mom who was trying to stay strong for us.

"I love you both," she said, her voice sounding broken. "Amara, Henry. I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not…" she whispered her eyes begging us to understand. "Its ok mom… we forgive you," I said shakily as I touched her shoulder. "We love you," I added making her smile.

Mom looked tearful. "I'm so sorry Mari, I'm so sorry how I've treated you… if I could take it back I would… I just…" she broke off as a single tear fell from her eye.

I gave her a weak smile, "its ok mom… I know that you just wanted to protect me…" I said quietly.

Regaining her composure mom smiled, "Seeing as we are gonna die I might as well tell you," she began. Taking a deep breath she looked into my eyes and I saw uncertainty.

"Amara, I lied when I told you your father was dead. he-" however she didn't get to finish her sentence for Emma had approached them.

A look of determination written clearly on her face, "You may not be strong enough, but maybe _we_ are." She said firmly looking between mom and me.

"Of course combined magic," I cried.

Snow, David and Henry stepped backwards as mom; me and Emma focused our magic on the trigger. "We've got it!" I cried as I sensed the trigger weaken. However the power was too much as the trigger was defused I felt myself crumple to the floor, the last thing I heard was Henry shout my name before I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

_Third person_

* * *

The town was saved.

"We're alive!" David cried joyously as he helped his beloved Snow to her feet.

"Emma?" Snow asked worriedly as she in return helped up her daughter who looked worn from the explosion. They had saved the town, now all they had to do was catch the monsters who had tried to kill them!

"Where's Amara and Henry?" Regina asked her voice frantic as she searched the mine for her children. Emma's eyes widened as she found Henry's back back lying discarded on the ground, "They took them…" she whispered…"

Outside the Storybrooke cannery Greg and Tamara made their getaway, Tamara held Henry by the arm while Greg carried Amara who was unconscious still. "Are you sure we need to bring the girl?" Greg whined.

Tamara glared at him,"Home office was very clear Greg!" she snapped. "They want both the boy and the girl alive!"

"What do you want with me and my sister?" Henry demanded his eyes flickering over to his unconscious sister, worry flooding his body. If Amara was dead he would never forgive himself!

Tamara gave him a smile; however it looked more like a menacing smirk. "Relax, kid. We're not gonna hurt you or your sister," she said softly.

Henry glared at her, "Just everyone I love. You tried to blow up Storybrooke!" he accused.

Tamara sighed, "True, but that was never the point…" she said causing Henry to frown.

"It wasn't?"

She shook her head, "We came here to destroy magic, Henry, but then we found something more important, something that changed everything—you and Amara," she explained.

* * *

Regina was a woman on a mission, she would not let those badly dressed bastards kidnap her children and get away with it! As they reached the docks she tried to reach out and find Amara's magical signature.

"She must still be unconscious I can't track her!" she said worriedly. Both Snow and Emma gave her sympathetic looks.

Regina didn't want sympathy she wanted her daughter and son back even if it meant following Emma's lead. "Emma you don't even know where they are!" Snow tried to reason.

"Doesn't matter, I have to find him and Amara too. I'll track them down in hell if I have to!" Emma growled and Regina nodded appreciatively. They finally caught up to Greg and Tamara, but it was too late—Greg had opened up a portal the second he noticed the four of them. "The last bean! They've opened a portal!" Regina cried frantically.

"Amara!" she screamed at the same time Emma cried,"Henry!

However it was too late, Tamara and Greg vanished into the portal along with Henry and Amara.

Emma broke down crying as she held on to her mother; however her sorrow quickly turned to rage, "No! No! No! We have to follow them! There has to be a way!" she cried.

Regina shook her head, her heart felt as if it had shattered into a million pieces. She had lost her last remaining family, the one who had stood by her through everything. "Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean!" she said brokenly.

"I don't care!" Emma raged.

Regina glared at the younger woman, the only way to get the children back was if they acted reasonable and put all emotion aside. "Without it, there's no way to follow." She snapped.

"There has to be. We can't just let the, take Henry!" Emma sobbed.

Meanwhile Rumple and Belle had been walking up the docks, concern lined their faces as Rumple asked, and "They've taken Henry?" he asked. Regina nodded,

"And Amara…" she confirmed.

"You're the Dark One. _Do something_." David growled.

Rumple gave them a sympathetic look, "There's no way. I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal." He said sorrowfully his eyes landing on Regina.

Glaring Regina bit down her anger, she had to remain calm. It was the only way to save her son and daughter, she couldn't lose her temper. "So that's it? They're gone forever? I refuse to believe that." She said fiercely.

Belle, who had been looking into the distance, frowned. "What's that?" she asked as a ship pulled into the docks. It was the Jolly Roger.

Regina inwardly groaned, just what she needed bloody Killian Jones.

"What are you doing here?" Emma demanded once the ship had docked. It was obvious that there was something going on between the two, Snow may be good at spotting love, well Regina was good at spotting sexual tension.

Hook's eyes met Regina's, she was surprised by the angry sorrow which filled them. "Helping," he said calmly. "Regina can I have a quick word?"

Reluctantly Regina followed the pirate a bit further up the docks, "How long have you known?" she asked quietly.

Hook glared at her.

"Since I met the lass when I arrived in Storybrooke, bloody Hell Regina you could have told me I had a _bloody daughter_!" he snapped.

Regina winced before narrowing her eyes. "What happened between us was a mistake Killian, and Amara deserved a better father then some washed up pirate!" she hissed before returning to the docks.

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself?" Emma asked as Regina and Hook returned to the group.

Hook offered her a hurt smile, "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could…" he said softly looking at the savior with look and affection.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Enough waiting around, let's go!" she ordered not wanting to stay in Hook's presence for too long.

Emma nodded, "We need to get Henry and Amara. Greg and Tamara took them through a portal…" she explained to Hook who had been out of the loop.

At the mention of his newly found daughter Hook paled before glancing briefly at Regina. "Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them." He said at once.

He would do anything to save his own flesh and blood; he had always wanted a daughter and now would be his chance to get to know the one he never knew he had.

Again Regina rolled her eyes, "Well that's great, Hook, but how do we track them?" she snapped moodily at him. She wasn't too keen with the idea of him coming with them. "Leave that to me. I can get us to where we need to go," Rumple said his face a mask of seriousness.

"Well, let's do it!" Snow declared.

* * *

Once aboard the Jolly Roger, Hook and Rumple stood face to face. There was still hatred in Hook's ice blue eyes, but he would have to wait to slay his crocodile. His daughter was more important.

"So, are you done trying to kill me?" the Dark One asked his golden brown eyes staring into Hook's blue ones. Biting his tongue the pirate reluctantly nodded, "I believe so…"

Rumple smirked, "Excellent. Then you can live." He said as he magically summoned the Magic Globe used for tracking. Pricking his finger Rumple watched as a strange island appeared on the map. His eyes filled with dread as did Hook's.

"Where is that? Where did they take Henry and Amara?" Regina demanded.

"Neverland…" Hook whispered.

Walking over to the railing Hook chucked the magic bean into the water and watched as it formed a portal. He then glanced at Emma before taking his role at the wheel of his ship. "So who are we up against? Who are Greg and Tamara?" David asked.

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for…" Rumple explained darkly his eyes focused on the water. "And who's that?" Emma asked.

"Someone we should all fear."

* * *

**Don't forget to review and subscribe :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Paradise **

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Miss Amara Mills**

* * *

_Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise_

* * *

**Amara's POV**

* * *

The cool sensation of water brought me to my senses, opening my eyes I thrashed wildly trying to get myself above water. What had happened where was I?

Swimming what looked like a shore I spotted Henry and then I spotted Tamara and Greg. "Run Henry!" I cried however it was too late Tamara had grabbed hold of me and Greg had grabbed hold of Henry.

"Slow down, pal. You got nowhere to go..." mocked Greg.

I felt my magic flare up in anger.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I cried as Tamara shoved a bracelet on my wrist. "What the hell is this?" I cried trying to get it off.

Tamara smirked, "It's a magic blocker, can't have you escaping until we get you to home office _Princess_," she snarled at me. I looked at Henry at tried to give him a comforting look.

Turning to Greg, Tamara smirked as she looked around the island we were on. "We made it. Mission accomplished." She sighed. I felt like punching her in the face, they wouldn't get away with this.

My mom wouldn't let some bitch kidnap her kids, the thought of my mom ripping out Tamara and Greg's hearts brought a smile to my face.

"Are you sure about that? 'Cuz my mom is coming to get me and Amara, _both_ of them." Henry said confidently, he had been thinking the same thing I had.

Smirking I added, "Just to let you know my mom is pretty scary when you mess with either me or my brother."

Greg sneered at us, "You might wanna take a look around, kids. Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke..." he said maliciously.

I glared at him, "Oh yeah well news flash troll I used to live in the Enchanted Forest and let me tell ya you two dweebs won't last five minutes!" I sassed.

Henry nodded, "My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again..." he added confidently.

A loud howl made me shiver, was that a werewolf? It couldn't be, the moon wasn't right? Or was it and I had been out longer then I thought?

"Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest. This is _Neverland_." Tamara announced.

My blood ran cold, "N-Neverland?" I whispered. I remembered hearing stories from the servants when I was younger about the land where lost children were taken and forced to stay there against their will.

Tamara nodded while Henry asked, "You're here to destroy _Neverland_?"

Poor kid had no idea how much danger we were in, he had grown up with the child friendly Disney version of Peter Pan where Neverland was a happy place, not the sinister nightmare it was in reality.

Again Tamara smirked, "It's the mother lode of magic." She said simply, obviously also not noticing how much danger we were in. She turned to Greg, "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office..." she asked.

Reaching into his back pack Greg pulled out a communicator and handed it to Tamara who smiled, "Here you go, T..." he said.

As we were forced to walk foreword I couldn't help but get the feeling that someone or something was watching us. "An office in the jungle huh... Who works there, there are no adults in Neverland?" I asked.

Greg started to walk towards me, it was clear he didn't like kids. "Who we work for is not your concern, kid. Just know that they take care of us," he snapped at me his breath stank. Would it kill him to take a breath mint?

"Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home _after_ you destroy magic?" Henry asked, it was Henry's turn to get glared at by the troll. Standing protectively in front of my brother I gave Greg a look which _dared_ him to take a step closer.

I may have my magic bound, but I still knew how to cause injury with my hands! "We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause." He said.

Tamara, who was trying to open the communicator called out Greg's name distracting him for a moment. "Are you ok?" I asked hugging my brother, I was scared.

Not that I would admit it in front of these assholes.

Henry nodded his brown eyes looking wide and frightful, "When you didn't wake up I thought you were dead..." he admitted as he hugged me close.

Kissing the top of his head I pulled him close,"I'm not going anywhere," I promised before turning my attention back to our captors.

They were staring freaked out by the communicator which was filled with sand. I grimaced, looked like the natives knew we were here.

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions," I called over causing them both to glare at me.

"Walk!" Greg growled at me as he held me forcefully by the arm.

We walked for an hour before making camp in the thick of the jungle. I hated jungles, I preferred forests. Sitting by the fire with Henry snuggled next to me I began to stroke his hair like when he was a little kid.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?"I asked knowing that had always comforted him. Henry shook his head, "What do you reckon they want with us?" he whispered.

"Who knows maybe this 'home office' knows that you are the grandson of Rumplestiltskin and I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen and want to use us against our respectable family members," I suggested.

Behind my arrogance I was terrified. I had no idea what was going to happen only that Tamara and Greg had been tricked and it looked like Henry and I would pay the price for their mistakes.

"What's with the fire we making s'mors?" I called over to troll face and the wicked witch of the west who had been arguing for the last ten minutes in hushed whispers.

Greg glared at me, something he seemed quite fond of doing. "No we're making a signal... we need to find some dry leaves and let the home office know we're here..." he said.

I looked around, the familiar feeling that somebody was watching me pin pricked the back of my neck. "I don't think that's necessary sweetie, somebody already knows we're here so quite ya hiding and face us!" I yelled over to the bushes.

At my command a band of teenagers immerged from the jungle dressed in ripped clothing and carrying weapons. Their leader was tall with sandy blond hair which was peeping through the thick hood which covered his face.

A smirk settled on his lips. "Hello again Amara..." he drawled as his eyes met mine, something told me I should know who he was but no recollection came to me. "Pan will be happy to know that you have returned..."

"Who are you?" Greg asked his eyes widening.

Hood boy smirked, "We're the home office," he announced as my heart sunk. I had been right, this was all a trick and now me and Henry would pay the price. "Welcome to Neverland," the boy said mockingly opening his arms in a welcome gesture.

However something about his aura told me there was nothing welcoming about any of this.

Realization dawned on Tamara's face, "The home office is a bunch of _teenagers_?" she asked looking around unable to believe what was happening. I stood protectively in front of Henry. "Worse, they're _lost boys_!" I corrected making hood boy smirk,

"Why do you say it like it is a bad thing Amara," he teased.

I frowned, "How do you know my name?"

"Well look at that boys, our mother doesn't remember us," he called to the boys.

Before I could say anything else Henry asked, "Why do the lost boys wanna destroy magic?"

_Good question kid, _"Yeah that's a big leap from the kids who dressed in animal skins in the movies..." I muttered.

They gave me weird looks before hood boy shot Henry a patronizing smile, "Who said we wanted to destroy magic?" he asked slowly.

Greg stepped forward confusion on his face, "But that was our mission..." he said slowly.

"So you were told," hood boy smirked, "Yes... now the boy and girl hand them over," he ordered as his eyes flickered over me and Henry.

Out of instinct I stepped in front of my brother ready to harm the lost ones if they came near him. "Not until you tell us the plan..." Tamara sneered as she took a step closer to me and Henry, though the confidence had left her. "For magic, for getting home..."

Hood boy smiled that was when I noticed the jaggered scar which cut across his face, "You're not getting home..." he said simply a dark sense of humour flashing in his eyes.

Troll face, bless his little heart turned his fiery glare of doom upon hood boy and said in the most convincing serious tone I had yet to hear him use, "Then you aren't getting them!"

Again hood boy smiled and laughed slightly, his eyes met mine for a brief moment before returning to Greg. "Of course we are," he said gently.

Suddenly a black demonic shadow soared down from the sky and ripped what appeared to be Greg's shadow from his back and leaving Greg's body to crumple to the floor.

"RUN!" Tamara yelled to us, I nodded and grabbed hold of Henry's hand before dragging him into the jungle.

"Get the boy and girl," I heard hood boy command before the sound of boys pursing us.

Jungle leaves slapped me in the face as we ran aimlessly looking for an escape. We had been running for about ten minutes and the sound of the lost boys had softened, which was a good thing for Henry had tripped over a root which sent us flying towards the jungle floor.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms pull me out of the path and into some bushes, "Come on..." a husky voice whispered as he pulled both me and Henry out of the path just as a group of lost boys appeared.

Looking up into the eyes of my saviour I felt another jolt of familiarity like I had done with hood boy but this one felt deeper.

He was dressed like the lost boys in green and browns and wearing a hood, he was very handsome with curly brown hair and smouldering grey eyes that were filled with fear. I couldn't look away it was like all time had stopped for a single moment in time.

I opened my mouth to speak however his fingers brushed my lips silencing me as the group of lost boys stopped.

"Where did they go?" I heard one say.

A few moments later the boys moved on and the mysterious boy removed his fingers from my list rendering me speechless, no one had ever dared silence me before. Removing his hood the boy gave me a boyish smile that sent my heart into butterflies.

"Thanks," Henry said softly reminding me that he was still there. I silently slapped myself, how could I forget my little brother other some guy I had just met?

_Some guy who happens to be the hottest guy you have ever seen _my inner voice countered.

"Pan and his forces know every grain of sand on this island, we must be careful..." the boy said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh and who's 'we' coz to me, 'we' means me and my brother not me, my brother and some random kid who is dressed like a lost boy," I sassed. He was cute yeah, didn't mean I trusted him.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "I'm not a lost boy I escaped..." he said slowly his grey eyes meeting mine. Scoffing I picked myself up from the ground.

"Sure kid and I'm Tinkerbelle... look I'm sure you're a nice kid and all but I can take care of my brother just fine..." I said firmly.

"I saved your life," he said.

"Is that supposed to make you trust you?" I asked, "Sorry honey I've had a life time of trust issues gonna take a lot more than that to trust some random guy a pretty face _always_ equals trouble..."

"Amara maybe he can help us get off the island..." Henry suggested.

"No, haven't you learnt anything from the last year kid don't trust strangers!" I snapped before turning back to the boy who was watching me curiously, "My mom and Henry's family will be coming for us... I'm sorry but I can't put my brother's life in danger, not again..." I said shakily before taking hold of Henry's hand.

"Amara wait," my name on his lips sounded almost magical, my body shivered slightly as I looked reluctantly back to him. He was also standing now and had helped Henry out of his bonds, (Tamara and Greg mustn't have bounded me coz I was unconscious).

"Take this, it is important Pan does not recover it," he said handing me a vile of golden dust.

I raised my eyebrow recognizing the substance he had given me. "Pixie dust?" I asked, "Isn't this stuff supposed to make you fly?"

The boy smirked, "That's what I thought... however Pan said that it stopped working ever since the faeries died out... it's still powerful though, which is why you must take it far away from here Amara..." he instructed.

Nodding I offered him a small smile before leading Henry into the jungle.

We had been walking for about an hour before we heard the sound of the lost ones.

"Come on kid," I muttered as we started to run, the jungle had started to thin out and we ran until we were trapped on the ledge. "I'm so sorry Henry," I whispered still holding his hand.

"Don't give up yet Mari; we have the pixie dust remember..." Henry said, forever the optimist.

Scowling I looked down at the vile which was still clutched in my hand. "The boy said it didn't work?" I said looking at it doubtfully.

Henry shot me a look, "Mari don't you remember the movies?" he asked. "In order for it to work you must have-"

"Faith, trust and pixie dust..." I whispered looking down at the golden dust in my hand. "You'd better hope this works kid otherwise I am haunting you in the other side!" I cried as I threw the golden dust over us.

"Together?" I asked,

"Always..." Henry replied as he took hold of my hand and we jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Paradise**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Miss Amara Mills**

* * *

_You could never feel my story_  
_It's all you know_  
_May your dreams come to reality_  
_If all else fails_

* * *

The moment my feet left the solid ground I felt a rush of magic flow through my body as I soared through the air, as light as a feather. "It worked!" I cried as I turned and twist in the air, for the first time in my life I felt free and like I could do anything!

Henry grinned at me as he also played in the air, this was the happiest I had seen him in a while. "Come on let's go home," I said softly taking hold of his hand again.

What would have taken hours on foot only took a few moments in the air, we soon landed in the clearing in which Tamara and Greg had left us. I quickly covered Henry's eyes as we landed in the morbid clearing.

Both Tamara and Greg lay still and dead in the clearing, their eyes wide with fright. I wondered how the she-devil had died; she had been very much alive when she had ordered for Henry and me to run.

"We should set up camp and wait for mom to find us," I said fiddling with my bracelet. "If only I could get rid of this damn bracelet!"

"Here let me help you," a familiar voice drawled whirling round I saw the boy from before leaning against a tree. His hood was gone and I could see more of his face now, his grey eyes gleamed with mischief while his mouth was curled into a smirk.

Picking up one of the spears which had been discarded I held it awkwardly and pulled Henry behind me. "Don't take another step closer!" I growled.

The boy laughed, "Even in this carnation you have fire, I used to love that about you Amara," he said his eyes boring into mine. I felt my face flush, every time he looked at me I felt like he could see right into my very being. "Who are you?" I asked, "And how the fuck did you find us so quickly?"

Taking a step closer the boy smiled and looked at the vile which was still in Henry's hand, "I see you used my pixie dust then Henry..." he observed.

"And I see you didn't answer my question!" I snapped.

The boy smiled, "Yes it seems I have forgotten my manners." He said. Then with a mock bow he introduced himself, "Pan, Peter Pan."

"Get the fuck away from us you creepy little gremlin!" I yelled raising my spear whilst trying to mask my fear. The stories surrounding Peter Pan had always terrified me, intrigued me yes but terrified me as well.

Pan gave me a hurt look, "Now love there is no need for name calling," he drawled in that sexy accent of his. "Nor is there a need for you to be holding that spear, I am not going to hurt you or your brother," he promised.

Still glaring and still holding my spear I refused to look away, "Yeah well I can't make that kind of promise towards you!" I snarled before lunging at the immortal boy.

However Pan was quicker, with one swift movement his caught spear and snapped it in half. "Now, now love that wasn't very nice somebody could have gotten hurt..." he teased as he seized my arm.

"Run Henry!" I cried hoping that my little brother could escape this monster. However lost boys had started appearing from the trees and bushes, sick little grins on their smug faces as they cornered Henry.

"Take Henry back to camp, I'll follow shortly," Pan ordered his grip on my arm was like iron. I was in amazement as the lost boys herded Henry like a lost sheep and vanished back into the trees.

Now that we were fully alone I had never been more scared in my life, especially when those grey eyes reminded me of a wolf. A wolf that was ravenously hungry. "Now love, we have a lot of catching up to do..."

I wanted to back away; I wanted to run as far away as I could from this creep. But my rebellious body didn't want too, even if it wasn't for the iron grip around my wrist I doubt I would be able to move anyway.

"What do you want with me?" I whispered.

He closed the space between us and gently brushed a strand of my dark hair out of my eyes, his touch sent shockwaves of electricity through my body.

"You really don't remember do you?" he whispered his lips close to my ear making it hard for me to control my breathing.

"I've never met you before," I said firmly though my voice wavered as he traced my lips with his finger. Curiosity burning in those eyes of his, along with lust and desire. "Maybe I will just have to remind you..." he murmered as his eyes flickered to my lips and then to my eyes."I've missed you Mari..." he whispered as his lips crashed down onto mine.

A jolt of electricity pulsed through my body begging me to respond, however luckily I was still had my self control. Finally ripping free of his gasp I slapped him hard across the face before running off into the jungle. "You can run Amara but you can't hide!" he called after me.

I could damn well try.

* * *

_Third person _

_Flash back_

* * *

_"Grandpa where's mummy?" five year old Amara asked, she was small for her age with long curly dark hair and mesmerizing ice blue eyes. She was dressed in a pretty blue dress as she stood in the grand library opposite her Grandpa Henry who took care of her. _

_Henry looked up from his book and frowned, he had no idea what to tell his Granddaughter, he knew that he had to keep her safe from the King and his men. If anyone ever found out about Amara she would surly die._

_ "She's gone away for a while darling, she will be back soon though..." he said as he picked her up and placed her on his knee._

_Henry had always been a gentle man, he had loved and cherished his only daughter Regina and had tried to love his cold power hungry wife Cora but there was no doubt that he loved his Granddaughter Amara._

_ "Why does she go away for so long?" Amara asked as she snuggled into his chest, her ice blue eyes filled with the innocence only a child could own. She knew little of the dangers of the world that wanted to harm her._

_ Sighing Henry stroked her hair, "To keep you safe darling... there are people who wish to harm you, and if your mummy doesn't stay away they will find you..." he explained._

_"Does my mummy not love me then?" Amara asked sadly as she began to play with a small pendant that hung around her throat, it was a beautiful necklace which had been handed down mother to daughter for generations. It was set in silver with a shimmering golden centre._

_ Cora had once explained to Henry that the pendant only shone gold for the chosen few, for everyone else it was a black stone. "Of course she does love," Henry said as he hugged her tighter.__"Your mummy would fight both Heaven and Hell to keep you safe!" he declared._

_Amara pouted, "Then why must she leave me? I don't understand..." she cried a small tear slipping down her cheek._

_"Because she has no choice my darling..."_

* * *

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Night had fallen and the rescue party had made a makeshift camp. Everyone was worn out from the battle of the mermaids and was anxious for sleep, well all except Regina. The island unnerved her; she could hear the famous wails of the lost ones.

Were Henry and Amara being held captive? Were they hurt? All these questions kept running through her head making it impossible for her to sleep.

She knew that she had never been a perfect mother, she had made some bad decisions in the past but did she really deserve to be punished like this?

Regina never thought she would see Neverland again, when she was a little girl she used to dream about the magical island and the boy Peter Pan. He had asked her if she was called Amara and had been excited for a while by her presence.

However when he found out that she wasn't called Amara but Regina he had turned angry and told her never to return again. He told her that Neverland was a place for the lost and unwanted, and she was very much loved and wanted by her father at least.

Her mother had ripped out her own heart so could never love her daughter.

"What's keeping you awake?" it was Emma, what was she doing awake Regina wondered.

Then she remembered that Emma had been in foster care all her life and had felt lost and unwanted.

"The sound of the lost ones..." Regina admitted. "I can't help but feel scared knowing that Henry and Amara are at Pan's mercy..."

Emma nodded, "I can hear the crying too... and I know what you mean. I feel so helpless, this is all my fault... had I just kept an eye on him-" she trailed off suddenly choked with emotion.

Regina suddenly felt awkward as she reached out and patted her rival on the shoulder; ever since Emma had set foot into Storybrooke she had hated the blond out of fear that Emma would steal Henry back. But despite her best efforts Regina had lost Henry to Emma anyway.

Now they were both sat in a jungle on a magical island crying about the kidnapping of their children.

"It wasn't your fault Swan," she said slowly. "Had you not focused your attention on destroying the trigger we would be dead anyway..."

"Yeah it's _your_ fault!" Emma accused, "Had you not activated the damn curse none of this would ever have happened in the first place!"

Feeling like she had been slapped Regina looked down, "I suppose you are right, it is my fault that my son and daughter hates me, my father is dead, I robbed you of your parents and childhood and now condemned my children to a face worse than death because of my hatred for Snow White..."

"Look I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did do not lie to me Miss Swan, it will do well if we are all honest with one another," Regina snapped fiercely. "It would also do well if we pull ourselves together and stop letting our emotions get in the way..." she added.

Emma nodded looking awkward, "So what's the history between you and Hook?" she asked.

Raising an eyebrow Regina asked, "What do you mean?"

Laughing Emma smirked, "Come on I'm not blind Regina, something obviously happened. You two glare at each other like you can't stand one another, so tell me what happened..."

Keeping her composure Regina pursed her lips.

"Not that it is any of your business but Hook and I used to be lovers when we were younger," she explained. "This was two years before I met Daniel, Hook or Killian as I knew him back then was staying in town before sailing on a great expedition. We met at one of my parents' balls and we had a romance it ended when he left for his 'once in a life time trip' with his brother a month later," she explained no emotion left in her voice.

"He broke your heart?"

Regina scowled, "No he broke my trust... but he also taught me that I couldn't love foolishly which was why I was more careful with Daniel," she explained. Emma nodded, "So do you still you know like him?" Emma asked.

"Why all the questions Miss Swan?"

Emma blushed making Regina smirk. "I knew it, you like the swashbuckling moron... my, won't mommy and daddy be proud," she teased.

"I do not like him!" Emma protested however the blush on her body said otherwise.

Still smirking Regina raised an eyebrow, "I thought we agreed not to lie to one another?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

* * *

**Wow hi guys I'm surprised so much interest had been put on this story, thank you to everyone who has either added this story to favourite story or to subscription list. Also massive thanks to those who have added me to favourite author, I probably don't deserve it but thank you :)**

**Any questions feel free to ask them in a review or PM and I will do my best to answer you. :)**

**Should most likely be updating again tomorrow or other the weekend :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Paradise**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Miss Amara Mills**

* * *

_This waking nightmare  
lingers.  
When will the mirror  
stop telling lies.  
_

* * *

___Light reflected off the shimmering waters as a girl with curly dark hair sat on the rocks, youthfulness danced in her dark blue eyes as she watched a boy do somersaults in the air. His golden brown hair was a mass of messy curls as his grey eyes fell on the girl, nothing but love and adoration shone in them.__  
_

_His movements in the air were fluid like a dancer elegant and graceful as he landed on the rock besides the girl who was clapping. "Mari why do you never fly with me?" he asked taking the girl- Mari by her hand and pulling her to her feet. _

_Her dark eyes widened with surprise as he pulled them into the air. _

_"Peter put me down I don't feel like flying!" she cried as he pulled her close his lips ravishing her neck making her groan. "Please put me down," she begged. Hurt filled Peter's eyes as he slowly took them back to the ground. _

_As soon as their feet touched solid ground Mari jumped out of his grasp shaking uncontrollably and unable to meet his gaze. "Mari what's wrong?" Peter asked gliding over to her, concern clear on his face. _

_Lowering her gaze Mari turned away, tears shimmering like crystals in her lapis lazuli blue eyes. "I want to leave!" she whispered. "I want to leave here I can't take it anymore!" she admitted._

_Peter stood in silence as she started to cry, "But... why?" he asked as he took a step closer; however a look in her eyes stopped him. "Mari..." he began._

_"No Peter leave me alone!" she cried before running into the jungle._

_"AMARA!"_

* * *

_Amara's POV_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, what kind of dream had that been? Wiping the sweat from my face I looked around the makeshift shelter I had found last night. I had managed to make a kind of hut near the beach so that I could survey the ocean for my mum.

Part of me felt guilty for abandoning Henry to the monster which was Pan, but if I found the rescue party, (if there _was _a rescue party) we could rescue Henry and leave. The wind whistled through my messy curls causing me to shiver.

"This island is starting to give me the creeps," I muttered as I pulled my jacket closer constantly cursing my choice of outfit.

When I had been kidnapped I was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a green tank top covered by my favourite leather jacket and boots. Said boots were now wrecked by mud.

"Amara?" a female voice asked.

Spinning around I saw a woman with blond hair which was piled on top of her dressed in green standing in the clearing looking like she had seen a ghost. She a small pixie face and was daintily built, I raised an eyebrow. "Lemme guess, you're Tinkerbelle?" I asked not expecting her to nod.

"You remember me?" she asked hopefully, "What are you doing back in Neverland?"

"You're _actually_ Tinkerbelle?" I asked in disbelief. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to kill me and have you know _wings_?" I asked.

Tinkerbelle winced which made me feel bad. "I take it you are not our Amara then..." she said sadly, "Come on let's get you out of here before Pan or something worse can get you..." she said offering me her hand.

"What could be worse than Pan?" I asked.

The fairy laughed dryly, "Trust me girlie there are worse things on this island then Peter..." she said darkly.

I didn't ask what she meant sensing that it was a sensitive subject, and since I had already offended her with the wings question I kept my mouth shut.

She led me through the dense jungle to what appeared to be a tree house. Helping me up the ladder and into her home Tinkerbelle looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You can't stay long, Peter will know you are here soon... he can sense where anybody on his island is..." she explained.

I nodded not really understanding as she handed me a cup of tea.

"So what's your deal then?" I asked, "Why are you here?" I elaborated when she gave me a confused look.

"I was banished from my home in the Enchanted Forest many years ago after I tried to save a Queen destined to turn evil; I tried to save her by proving to her that she could love again. I even stole a batch of pixie dust to try and help her. However the Queen betrayed me and the Blue Fairy took away my wings and banished me to Neverland..." she explained.

I suddenly felt like the biggest bitch in the world, "Oh crap I am so sorry I shouldn't have been so thoughtless about your wings..." I began to babble however she cut me off.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Even old you wouldn't have known it happened after her time..." she said softly.

"What do you mean by 'old me'?" I asked feeling super confused.

Tinkerbelle raised an eyebrow, "He hasn't told you?" she asked when I shook my head she sighed. "I really shouldn't be the one to tell you Amara... it's more of Peter's tale to tell..." she said softly.

I was about to argue when she asked, "What did you mean when you asked if I was supposed to be trying to kill you?" she asked.

So I spent half an hour explaining the Peter Pan movies and her character's role in them, both the Disney and the 2003 version. "And now you even have four movies about you and the fairies of pixie hollow," I concluded.

"But there are no fairies at Pixie Hollow they all died out years ago, one of the reasons magic is dying..." she said. "And I would never purposely have hurt Wendy, she was a lovely girl a bit naive but she didn't deserve the fate she got..." she added sadly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Wait _Wendy_ is real too? Geeze what's wrong with growing up?" I asked.

Tinkerbelle gave me a look, "I think it's time for you to leave Amara... Peter will come for you soon..." she said softly.

"My dear Tink, I knew my dear Amara was here the second you took her..." a familiar voice drawled. Turning around I groaned when I saw Pan leaning against the window frame, an arrogant smirk on his annoyingly handsome face.

I spun back around and glared at the fairy, "You sold me out!" I accused backing away from both of them and stumbling over a chair in the process. Peter laughed as he caught me in his strong arms.

"She didn't have too, though I did like listening to your stories, I am almost jealous of this imposter version of me..." he drawled in that husky voice of his.

Scooping me up into his strong arms in a bridal style he offered Tinkerbelle a wink before flying out of the window whilst I screamed bloody murder.

* * *

**It's short but it does it's job, I wanted to get Tink in. :) You know what to do :)**


End file.
